


Got Your Attention Now

by Seblainer



Category: The Secret World of Alex Mack
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Alex smiled back. “I know, but I like this way better. This way I know I’ve really got your attention now.”





	Got Your Attention Now

Fandom: The Secret World Of Alex Mack  
Title: Got Your Attention Now  
Characters: Ray Alvarado and Alex Mack  
Pairing: Ray/Alex  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Alex smiled back. “I know, but I like this way better. This way I know I’ve really got your attention now.”  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own: The Secret World Of Alex Mack or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 180 without title and ending.

*Got Your Attention Now*

There were perks to having powers. Being able to move things with one’s mind is really fun and pretty amazing. Alex knows that because she can do it.

She constantly opens or closes doors, or floats things to herself when she can’t or doesn’t feel like getting up. It’s also pretty handy when she wants her best friend turned boyfriend to stop reading and kiss her.

Like right now. Alex grinned as she used her powers to move her boyfriend Ray from where he was standing at the doorway of the garage, to place him right beside her.

It took Ray a few moments to notice that he had been moved and when he did, he looked at her and then laughed and closed the book he had been reading

“You know, all you had to do was take my book away and you would have gotten my attention,” Ray said and smiled as he dropped his book onto a nearby table.

Alex smiled back. “I know, but I like this way better. This way I know I’ve really got your attention now.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
